Conventionally, game devices which allow two game images to be displayed concurrently are known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-28369 (document 1) discloses a mah-jongg game apparatus which allows game images of one mah-jongg table, as seen from a plurality of viewpoints, to be displayed concurrently. For example, FIG. 3 of document 1 shows a game image of discarded tiles as seen obliquely from above and a game image thereof as seen from the held tile side. Thus one can play a game as if he or she were playing an actual game, and it is possible to simultaneously look at one's self and an opponent in the same game. In addition, dramatic quality is supposed to be improved.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-299975 (document 2) discloses a game apparatus which allows a video image showing how a player is dancing and a dancing character image serving as a teaching model to be displayed concurrently. As disclosed in FIG. 1 of document 2, the video image showing the player dancing is displayed on a first split screen of a principal screen of a monitor device, whereas a three-dimensional image of the character serving as a teaching model is displayed on a second split screen of the principal screen. This is supposed to make it possible to learn to dance in a short time because one can dance a dance while comparing his or her pose or step with a 3D image serving as a teaching model.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-71274 (document 3) discloses a baseball game apparatus which allows an offence-side game image and a defense-side game image to be displayed concurrently in a competitive baseball game played by a plurality of players. FIG. 6 of document 3 discloses an exemplary case where a game screen is split into two parts, left and right, and an offense-side image is displayed on the left side, whereas a defense-side image is displayed on the right side. This is supposed to make it easier for a game player to intuitively grasp an operation to be performed next.
However, the game apparatus disclosed in the above-described document 1 only enhances the stage effect or makes it easier to recognize a game situation by concurrently displaying a plurality of game images as seen from different viewpoints. The game apparatus disclosed in document 2 only provides assistance for game play by displaying a teaching model image for dancing. Further, the game apparatus disclosed in document 3 only concurrently displays game images for respective players in a multi-player game.
As described above, some conventional game apparatuses display a plurality of game images concurrently; however, they only enhance the stage effect, provide an assistance for game play, or concurrently display game images for respective players.
Therefore, a feature of the illustrative embodiments is to provide a game apparatus and a game program which effectively use two game images concurrently displayed to enhance game quality.
The illustrative embodiments have the following aspects to resolve the problem mentioned above. It should be noted that reference numerals and supplemental remarks in parentheses merely indicate correspondence with embodiments which will be described further below for the purpose of better understanding of the illustrative embodiments, and do not restrict the present invention in any manner.
A first aspect of the illustrative embodiments is directed to a game apparatus (10) allowing a first game image (FIG. 3A, FIG. 7A) and a second game image (FIG. 3B, FIG. 7B) to be displayed concurrently. The first game image and the second game image are different game images from each other. This game apparatus includes selection means (15d, steps S102, S104, step S202, and S204), first action control means (190b, S110, S114, 210a, S210) for controlling an action of a first player object (200a, player character A), second action control means (190b, S112, S116, 210a, S212) for controlling an action of a second player object (200b, player character B), evaluation means (190c, S120, S122, 210c, S216 to S226), first display control means (190e, S124, 210e, S228) for generating and displaying the first game image, and second display control means (190e, S124, 210e, S230) for generating and displaying the second game image. The player object is an object operated by the player. The selection means selects either one of the first game image and the second game image. The first action control means controls the action of the first player object, associated with the first game image, in accordance with operation by the player, only when the first game image is being selected by the selection means. The second action control means controls the action of the second player object, different from the first player object, associated with the second game image, in accordance with operation by the player, only when the second game image is being selected by the selection means. The evaluation means evaluates a result of the action of the first player object caused by the first action control means, evaluates a result of the action of the second player object caused by the second action control means, and conducts game evaluation for the player based on both evaluations. The first display control means generates and displays, as the first game image, an image including at least the first player object. Alternatively, the first display control means generates and displays, as the first game image, an image of a virtual space as seen from a viewpoint of the first player object. The second display control means generates and displays, as the second game image, an image including at least the second player object. Alternatively, the second display control means generates and displays, as the second game image, an image of a virtual space as seen from a viewpoint of the second player object.
Further, in a second aspect, the selection means selects either one of the first game image and the second game image in accordance with input of the player.
Furthermore, in a third aspect, the selection means automatically selects either one of the first game image and the second game image in accordance with a situation in a progress of a game (S202′).
Further still, in a fourth aspect, the first action control means and the second action control means share operation means (15a) to control the action of the first player object and the action of the second player object, respectively.
Further still, in a fifth aspect, first automatic control means (190a, S118) is further included for, regardless of selection by the selection means, controlling the actions of the first player object and the second player object based on a predetermined rule (regardless of operation of the operation means), in addition to control thereof by the first action control means and the second action control means. The evaluation means evaluates both a result of the action of the first player object caused by the first action control means and the first automatic control means and a result of the action of the second player object caused by the second action control means and the first automatic control means.
Further still, in a sixth aspect, third action control means (210b, S214) and condition change means (210c, S216, S218, S222, S224) are further included. The third action control means controls, regardless of selection by the selection means, an action of a non-player object (enemy character A, B, C) based on a predetermined rule (regardless of operation of the operation means). In accordance with the action of the non-player object caused by the third action control means, the condition change means changes conditions (conditions of attribute data such as power values) of the first player object and the second player object. The evaluation means evaluates both the condition of the first player object and the condition of the second player object changed by the condition change means. The non-player object is an object not operable by the player and controlled by a computer based on a game program.
Further still, in a seventh aspect, the first action control means controls the action of the first player object in accordance with the operation of the operation means only when a predetermined condition (a vehicle character 200 being located outside a dotted line 202) is satisfied.
Further still, in an eighth aspect, the first game image shows the player whether the predetermined condition is satisfied or not in a visually recognizable manner (the dotted line 202 is displayed so as to be superposed on the game image).
Further still, in a ninth aspect, a selection switch (15d) is further included. When an operation is performed on the selection switch, the selection means switches selection between the first game image and the second game image in an alternate manner (S102, S104, S202, S204).
Further still, in a tenth aspect, display mode change means (190d, S104, 210d, S204) is further included for changing the display mode of the first game image, depending on whether it is selected by the selection means or not, and for changing the display mode of the second game image, depending on whether it is selected or not by the selection means.
Further still, in an eleventh aspect, a first display section (LCD 11) and a second display section (LCD 12) are included. An image being selected by the selection means from among the first game image and the second game image is displayed on the first display section, whereas an image not being selected is displayed on the second display section.
Further still, in a twelfth aspect, second automatic control means (S2151 to S2153) is further included for controlling, according to a predetermined rule, the action of a player object associated with the game image not being selected by the selection means, from among the first player object and the second player object.
Further still, a thirteenth aspect is directed to a storage medium having stored therein a game program executed by a computer of the game apparatus allowing the first game image and the second game image to be displayed concurrently. The first game image and the second game image are game images different from each other. This game program causes the game apparatus to function as the selection means, the first action control means for controlling the action of the first player object, the second action control means for controlling the action of the second player object, the evaluation means, the first display control means for generating and displaying the first game image, and the second display control means for generating and displaying the second game image. The selection means selects either one of the first game image and the second game image. The first action control means controls the action of the first player object associated with the first game image in accordance with operation by the player, only when the first game image is being selected by the selection means. The second action control means controls the action of the second player object, different from the first player object, associated with the second game image in accordance with operation by the player, only when the second game image is being selected by the selection means. The evaluation means evaluates a result of the action of the first player object caused by the first action control means, evaluates a result of the action of the second player object caused by the second action control means, and conducts game evaluation for the player based on both evaluations. The first display control means generates and displays, as the first game image, an image including at least the first player object. Alternatively, the first display control means generates and displays, as the first game image, an image of a virtual space as seen from a viewpoint of the first player object. The second display control means generates and displays, as the second game image, an image including at least the second player object. Alternatively, the second display control means generates and displays, as the second game image, an image of a virtual space as seen from a viewpoint of the second player object.
According to the first aspect, the player needs to operate a plurality of player objects and play a game while paying attention to both the first game image and the second game image; therefore, complexity of the game is improved, resulting in improved enjoyment.
According to the second aspect, the player needs to play the game while appropriately judging which player object should be operated by comparing the game images, paying attention to both the first game image and the second game image; therefore, game quality is high.
According to the third aspect, an intention of a game developer can be reflected in the game, such as which player object he or she desires the player to operate in accordance with the situation in the progress of the game. Thus, the game progression is made diversified, e.g., in a certain situation, the player is forcibly made to operate the first player object, and in another situation, the player is made to operate the second player object.
According to the fourth aspect, whether the first game image is selected or whether the second game image is selected, operation is performed by the same operation means; therefore, shifting can be performed smoothly because there is no need to switch operation means when switching the selection of the game images.
According to the fifth aspect, even while the player is selecting the first game image and operating the action of the first player object, the action of the second player object is controlled by the first automatic control means, and the condition of the second player object is being changed. If the player does not pay attention to the second game image, paying attention only to the first game image, the second player object may meanwhile fall into an unfavorable condition, resulting in a low game evaluation being made by the evaluation means. Conversely, even while the player is selecting the second game image and operating the action of the second player object, the action of the first player object is controlled by the first automatic control means, and the condition of the first player object is being changed. If the player does not pay attention to the first game image, paying attention only to the second game image, the first player object may meanwhile fall into an unfavorable condition, resulting in a low game evaluation being made by the evaluation means. That is, in order to receive a high game evaluation, it is necessary to pay attention both to the first game image and the second game image and compare the condition of the first player object and the condition of the second player object comprehensible from both images, thereby appropriately selecting and controlling the first game image or the second game image.
According to the sixth aspect, even while the player is selecting the first game image and operating the first player object, the action of the non-player object is controlled by the third action control means, and the situation between the second player object and the non-player object is being changed. If the player does not pay attention to the second game image, paying attention only to the first game image, the situation between the second player object and the non-player object may meanwhile fall into an unfavorable condition, resulting in a low game evaluation being made by the evaluation means. Conversely, even while the player is selecting the second game image and operating the second player object, the action of the non-player object is controlled by the third action control means, and the situation between the first player object and the non-player object is being changed. If the player does not pay attention to the first game image, paying attention only to the second game image, the situation between the first player object and the non-player object may meanwhile fall into an unfavorable condition, resulting in a low game evaluation being made by the evaluation means. That is, in order to receive a high game evaluation, it is necessary to pay attention to both the first game image and the second game image and compare the condition of the first player object and the condition of the second player object comprehensible from both images, thereby appropriately selecting and controlling the first player object or the second player object.
According to the seventh aspect, the action of the first player object is made controllable with the operation of the operation means only when the predetermined condition is satisfied; therefore, the player sometimes cannot operate the first player object, which improves complexity of the game, resulting in enhanced enjoyment. For example, even if the player, viewing the first game image, wishes to change the condition of the first player object when selecting the second game image and operating the second player object, he or she cannot operate the first player object if the predetermined condition is not satisfied. The player can do nothing but operate the second player object, even though the player may wish to operate the first player object, which will distract the player and even make the operation of the second player object a difficult task. In the meantime, the condition of the first player object is changing, requiring the player to continue game play in a more distracted state. Thus, the difficulty of the game is improved, resulting in enhanced enjoyment.
According to the eighth aspect, judgment about whether the predetermined condition is satisfied or not can be made only by viewing the first game image, which requires the game to be played without attention being diverted from the first game image. Thus, the difficulty of the game is improved, resulting in enhanced enjoyment.
According to the ninth aspect, since the selection is switched in an alternate manner by the operation of the selection switch, both switching from the first game image to the second game image and switching from the second game image to the first game image can be performed by the same operation. Thus the switching operation can be performed easily and smoothly.
According to the tenth aspect, the display mode is changed depending on the presence or absence of selection. Thus, the player is able to know which game image is currently selected.
According to the eleventh aspect, the image associated with an operable player character is always displayed on the first display section, which allows the player to primarily view only the first display section. Thus, the screen to be primarily viewed is made fixed, making play easier. Even in this case, however, the play requires the player to pay attention to the image on the second display section. Therefore, the same effect as that of the first aspect is achieved.
According to the twelfth aspect, since the player object associated with the image not being selected is automatically controlled, an unnatural situation, i.e., lack of action of the player object which is currently not operable, can be prevented from occurring. In addition, the action of the player object is sometimes left under automatic control and other times operated by the player at will, whereby diversification of the game progress is achieved.
According to the thirteenth aspect, the same effect as that of the first aspect is achieved.
These and other features and aspects of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.